masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donovan Hock
Sources? I know that the Stolen Memory DLC is going to be coming out shortly, but all the same, some sources as to where all this information on Hock's page comes from would be appreciated. Bakageta-Koto 20:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I found all of this information on other pages of this wiki. Namely kasumi's page, her talk page, and cerberus daily news. I don't know where the part about the eclipse came from as I didn't write that. Dtemps123 22:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Thank you for the response. Not having an official sources for all of this info doesn't sit well with me, though. I'll keep my eye out for something official. I really hesitate to count another wiki page as a source. Bakageta-Koto 03:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well either way we'll find out in about a week. If its wrong then this page will be deleted but yes the lack of an offical sorce is offputting. Lancer1289 03:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Accent? Not sure I agree with the assessment in this article that his accent switches between Russian, British (which I assume to mean received pronunciation as there are many accents in Britain) and Scottish. Sounds more like an attempt at a South African accent to me. Opinions? FridgeRaider88 23:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely an unusual accent. It might be a skewered attempt at a Scottish or an Afrikaans accent, perhaps even a combination of different accents. One could speculate that human society has become so integrated that the defining accents we know today aren't as prominent, becoming as mixed as the people themselves. Or it might be an accent native to whatever colony Donovan was born on, who knows! --The Illusive Man 23:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm leaning towards Mr Hock being an Afrikaner. They have that dialect with the odd mixing of English and Dutch accents, and this sounds about right. SpartHawg948 07:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The writer of the mission says that Hock is suppose to be South African, seen here. --The Illusive Man 17:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well that settles it, I hope. Lancer1289 17:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hock speaks with the exaggerated Afrikaans South African accent that Hollywood seems so fond of. I've lived in SA for 26 years now, and I've never heard an Afrikaaner speak with an accent quite so pronounced, but it's not the worst example of it I've heard either. BacchusZA 20:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Just got the word that his voice actor is none other then Stelio Savante Shadowhawk27 20:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Savante didn't voice Donovan Hock (the info listed on IMDb is incorrect). Hock is voiced by John Ullyatt according to BioWare dev Dusty Everman (I sent a PM to Everman and asked him about Hock's VA).--Morlan 22:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake :( Shadowhawk27 22:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, no one's perfect. :) PhoenixBlue 23:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, as of now this information is unsourced. The IMDB link provided (i.e. the link to John Ullyatt's page) did not back up the material (even if it had, IMDB is only borderline as far as reputable sources are concerned), and alleged PMs that are not made available are not valid sources. As no valid source was provided, it's speculation. SpartHawg948 01:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::This probably isn't entirely convincing since screenshots can be photoshopped, but here's a screenshot of the PM exchange between Everman and me.--Morlan 02:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::They can indeed be photoshopped, but in this case, given the relatively uncontroversial nature of the information, I suppose that this can qualify as sufficient evidence. Unless, of course, something more 'official' is uncovered that contradicts it, though I don't think that'll happen. SpartHawg948 02:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I still think Savante is in the game. I just don't think he's Hock. Several of the ambient guests at Hock's party sound like Savante (specifically one of the partygoers with a Russian/Eastern European accent on Hock’s patio IIRC). Shadowhawk27 02:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That sounds familiar. Haha.--Morlan 02:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It was earth all along... It is just me, or the fact that he owns the head of the statue of liberty in his vault implies that bad things happened to New York or Paris during human "future" history ? Cyphius 10:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, doesn't the Second American Civil War that was mentioned in the Statue of Liberty Codex entry seem to fit that bill? :P SpartHawg948 17:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah yes the codex, I forget about this one... My bad ! (And that's explain the "North American Republic" too, great !) Cyphius 21:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I know... not quite as dramatic as Planet of the Apes, but hey... you play with the cards you're dealt! Well, at least there's now 100% less cutting out of brains by damn dirty apes! :P SpartHawg948 00:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Headquote So, I'm half tempted to remove the headquote for the reason I just cited when removing one from the Captain Enyala page, namely that headquotes are reserved for major characters, not for adversaries, and as such, it's a consistency issue as much as anything else, but that begs the question: Is Hock a notable enough character in his own right for a headquote? I'm on the fence. On the one hand, he's an enemy we only face once, so that would seem to detract a bit, but on the other hand, folks such as Vido Santiago and the Shadow Broker have headquotes too, and Hock seems just about as notable as Vido. So, after this rambling post, I'm inclined to support keeping this headquote, though I stand by not having one for Enyala. After all, the case can also be made that Hock himself isn't an adversary per se (as you fight his gunship, not him by his lonesome), so he would seem to fall into the same category as Vido in this respect as well. But, if he does merit a headquote, is the current one the best we can do? I'm not overly fond of it, and it looks pretty messy, all squished in there like that. Maybe make it more concise... which is exactly what I think I'm gonna do. Sorry for this convoluted entry, though if anyone else has opinions, by all means, let's here 'em. Should he get a quote? And if so, the one he has now, or a new one? SpartHawg948 12:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I would have to say that Hock does merit a headquote given what we do know about him. Granted it isn't much, but I would have to say that he is near the same level of Vido, but I do agree that Enyala doens't desrve one. Hock is above her and the rest of those at her level like other Captains and the like. However I'm not sure about a better quote, but I'm sure there is one around. I'll have to replay Kasumi's loyalty mission at some point and see about that. Lancer1289 17:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) refference to "planet of the apes" (1968) when you look at the head of the statue of liberty goto says "damn you hock". is this a refference to the end scene of the move planet of the apes from 1968? Dariorthan (talk) 15:14, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, actually. It says so in the trivia on Kasumi: Stealing Memory. TheKingLerp (talk) 15:18, August 29, 2015 (UTC)